TMNT Core of Legacy: The Final Destiny
by Fallen Wing
Summary: 4 teenage girls and their guardian gain the power of elements. Grow up becoming a great ninja and also element benders. For a certain bad past, how they will found their love. LeoxOc, RaphxOc, DonxOc, MikeyxOc, SplinterxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic of Ninja Turtle so be nice to me okay! I'll make all the turtles with my OCs. Again if look bad feel free to bash but not to hard.

Title: TMNT Core of Legacy: Final Destiny

Warning: Some swearing, teenage stuff and fighting.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and some of the style of writing but except my created

character.

My character can control elements like fire, water, earth and air and also they are turtles too, cool right! This is when all of them are 17 and as for the turtles are 18… Well lets go on the enemies are everywhere! Fight with all their might. IT'S NINJA TIME!! Right now I'll be showing you all the profile of the OCs. So hope you enjoying it!

* * *

The Ninjas of Element.

Salina Karashi:

Height: 5, 5

Eye color: Blue sky but turn to twilight color when angered or lost sense of humanity.

Hair color: Long and shiny black and have silver highlights.

Nickname: Captain, sis, big sister.

Element control: Have power over water. Able to control wave or produce water where ever she wants. But she able to control a little bit other elements.

Weapon: uses the "swallow", a combination of two wide, curved blades on opposite ends of a pole resembling the tail feathers of a common bird, the swallow (apparently, a kind of double-bladed eku) and she could break it in to half becoming twin blade.

Hates: Unhealthy foods, betrayers, fail to protect her family, close contact with strangers and people that hurt her family and friends.

Personality: Caring, protective of her family, honorable, sensible, calm, confident and responsible.

Other info: Salina is the leader of the four girls. Her confident and calm nature gives her the family leadership in her family. She's the protector but did not protect her sister Miaka being whack by Azure because of her own stupidity. Salina is wayyy strict more than Leo but when she loses down she is the nicest big sis you could get. Salina has a very dark past and causing whenever she turn unstable her eye change color. (You will know if you continue reading)

Azure Karashi:

Height: 5, 5

Eye color: Green forest.

Hair color: Shoulder length and flaming red color

Nickname: Flamy.

Element control: Have power over fire. Able to control scorching hot magma.

Weapon: A pair of twin katar. A type of short punching sword that is native to the Indian subcontinent and popular elsewhere for swift and quick attacks. It is notable for its horizontal hand grip, which results in the blade of the sword sitting above the user's knuckles.

Hate: Complicate emotions, people that play sick joke on them (take Miaka as an example), and stuck up people.

Personality: Hot headed, stubborn, tough, kind, and protective

Other info: Well…Azure is a female replica and nicer version of Raph. She have a short temper when ever anyone getting on her nerves. She hates people plays joke on her especially Miaka. Despite her hot tempered attitude she actually has a very soft spot toward small and cute animal. Believe or not she has a hidden feeling no one knows including her family.

Tatalia Karashi:

Height: 5, 4

Eye color: Lavender

Hair color: Long dark blue hair.

Nickname: Talia, Prof.

Element control: Have power over earth. Can make plants to grow faster than it's original speed and can control rock or she can destroy a small mountain if she wanted.

Weapon: Bo staff and combat glove (well she is also a close combat fighter)

Hate: Someone intruding her work, messy place, a destroyed plant.

Personality: Quiet, reserved, loving, caring, shy, a techno genius and supportive.

Other info: Tatalia have a quiet nature but have very sharp sense when it comes with the techno gadget. She in charge with everyone's health. Like Don she is also good with advance medic and also including the herbal medicines. She loves reading more than training but Salina don't mind because with her knowledge, she could hack in the world toughest computer security.

Miaka Karashi:

Height: 5, 4

Eye color: Yellow ember.

Hair color: Long hazel brown hair.

Nickname: Sometimes DD, doofus, loud mouth, goofball, dumbass, and weirdo (more nicknames from Azure)

Element control: Have power over air. She can create a hurricane and also she could fly by using her.

Weapon: Tenssen (metal fan)

Hate: Her sister quarreling, vegetables and training. But mostly vegetables.

Personality: A game maniac, joke lover, wacky, strange, goofy, outgoing, caring, kind, loving and jumpy.

Other info: Another replica of Mikey but more wacky. She loves to play game than training ninjutsu except for her air training (well she loves flying). . She's usually the one making jokes to lighten the mood. She loves to drive Azure up to the wall when she's bored. She is the 'glue' of the family that always sticks the family together.

Sayuri Karashi:

Height: 3, 4

Eye color: Golden sun

Hair color: She has both hair and fur in light brown color.

Nickname: Sensei, mum, mother, and mistress.

Element control: Special element still unknown but yet using all the four elements (well since she's the one that teaches the girls how to use it)

Weapon: Wooden staff

Hate: Irresponsible people, a dreadful mistake, dark force, the dark past mistake (you will know if you continue reading) and disrespect people.

Personality: Honorable, caring, loving, responsible, strict, calm, fair in judgment, and protective.

Other info: Sayuri is the person that raises all the turtles. Like Splinter, Sayuri like a mother to the girls but sometimes she could be too overprotective. Also as a teacher she strictly teaches them in the arts of ninjutsu and controlling elements. Yet she has a dark past which happen to her family and she could not forgive herself until now.

* * *

Well that's all for the girls profile, I hope you like the character, I know the leader sounds a little creepy but don't worry sooner or later she'll be a normal girl(turtle). It was obvious about the pairings; the parings are Leo x Salina, Raph x Azure, Don X Tatalia, and Mikey x Miaka and Splinter x Sayuri.

But to make the real story it will take a while due to my work. I hope I will get some reviews and your opinion about my OCs profile but please don't be too harsh on me...


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

Okay! This will be my first Ninja Turtle Fic so don't be too harsh to me. There will be some repeated word but don't mind it okay! And I'm very sorry for the late update. Hope you all will enjoy it!! Let's do it!!

IT'S NINJA TIME!!!

Title: TMNT Core of Legacy: The Final Destiny.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMNT except for my OCS. (Kunoichi)

Talking: "talking"

Thinking: 'thinking'

Again I'm very sorry about my grammar since I still don't have any permanent Beta reader. But yet enjoy the story hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

TMNT Core of Legacy: The Final Destiny.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Thousand years and many years of past. Four pendants have been passing down and be its protector. Each pendant are made up of goddess soul have been blown in it.

The pendant which has a crystal orb that has flame swirling inside it. It is empowered by the goddess of fire, Ifarin. The goddess has the power to enlighten the sun.

The pendant had been bestowed by the power of the goddess of air, Serifina. It has a silver swirl inside the crystal orb. The goddess power could control the breeze of the wind.

The Goddess of Earth Doarin gives her power to the orb that has the green inside a clear orb. The goddess that produces food and protection to the living being that live in her land.

And lastly the leader of all of the goddess. A goddess that control water the source of life for every living being, the goddess of water, Pisces. The pure crystal being infused with the swilling blue water.

Over thousands of years it had passed down to many generations but only this time the goddesses choose animals as their guardians. One heart that filled with jealousy has tried to kill the four turtles. But a light brown rat tried to save them. It succeeded but five of them are at the brink of death. The four goddesses felt pity, what the evil had done to them. They just four new born turtles and a gold hearted rat.

They descended their power and soul to revive them back. Each of the turtles receives different pendants as different soul entered the lifeless body to revive back. As for the gold hearted rat, Pieces the Goddess of Water, she descended their mistress's soul to it. Appear a silver pendant with a star carved in the middle with a different element orb at each point (blue, red, green and silver), after that they vanished.

After a while, the light brown rat was first to wake up. It notice the pendant that it wearing and feels a surge of power in it. It turns around and sees the four lying newborn turtle. The kind hearted rat put them into a large leaf to make a bag.

It swims forward to the island in the middle of the lake. Under an island have an unpolluted paradise. The lake and the island are near the city of Japan. It carefully laid the young turtles on the ground and it self went to sleep.

On the next morning, the rat notice itself had become bigger and it's a female rat. Quickly covering its naked body by wrapping herself with some large leaves. She quickly wanders in the island to find the four turtles. She startle when seeing one of them is playing with fire on her hand.

She quickly get near the little turtle girl, her hand doesn't burn at all. In other hand, one of the girls is able to make trees growing big in second. The other girl is happily floating in the air, gliding in the low air with any support.

The last one is the most amazing ones it's floating on the water surface. She controls the movement of the sea wave by waving her hand. The water looks like been hypnotized and her hand like a baton.

The female rat takes them in and gives each of them a name.

The child controls the power of water is Salina.

The child controls the power of fire is Azure.

The child controls the power of earth is Tatalia.

Lastly…

The child controls the power of air is Miaka.

All four of them are trained to becoming kunoichis and bending elements. The female is actually is the kunochi that mastered ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and elemental bending. Her name is Sayuri. She also teaches them the art of disguise.

After 17 years, all of them have grown up into beautiful female turtles Salina, Azure, Tatalia and Miaka had grown up in this past times in skill and physically. They had a peaceful life until the past darkness that almost killed them in the past seventeen years ago had appeared once again.

The female turtles have to fight face to face with the Evil Queen, Ravela. They have no choice but to fight the power of darkness and choose between life and death to save their family. Along their journey they find new friends that can be trusted and believe.

They fight to keep them safe and keep their present from human, and become the shadow to save human kind. Work as a shadow and moves like a shadow that's the way of ninja. In the morning they just turtles swimming around in the paradise and at night they are the kunoichis that saves the day.

They fought against the darkness until they win. Now there were no more enemies that want to threaten their family. Now just wait for the new enemies to appear…

* * *

Finally!!! I had finished my story. I'm very sorry for the late update but the next chapter is still undergoing. But it might take awhile yet I'll try my best to finish the next chapter.

PS: I really want some reviews please…


	3. Chapter 3 Female Ninja Family

Finally I have started chapter 2. It took me for a while but I'll manage it somehow… Some of my line I copied from the previous profile. Oh, yeah I'm really sorry about my grammar (my grammar is sucks) since I don't know how to use a beta reader. Never mind with my babbling speech and … IT"S NINJA TIME!!! (Sorry it's my favorite line). Watch the story with all of your might!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMNT except for my OCS.

Talking: "talking"

Thinking: 'thinking'

**TMNT Core of Legacy: Final Destiny.**

**Chapter 2: Female Ninja Family.**

* * *

**Under a beautiful glowing moon light that give the romantic feelings, there's two turtle. One of them is female and the other is a male. The male held his hand for a hand shake.**

"**A…Hai, my name is…"**

* * *

SPLASH!!

End of a dream of a white masked turtle. She has awakened from her sleep; she was polishing her favorite weapon a swallow. A weapon that could break into two to be a twin sword and combine back being one again.

'I have slept again and that dream…' she shakes her head furiously. 'Darn it! Of all I could dream, why I'm dreaming about a male teenage mutant turtle!" she thought and slightly blushing.

"Um..., sis Salina? Are you okay?" asked the light green masked female turtle. She is wearing a dark green shorts and a light green top. As for Salina she's wearing white top and black shorts.

"Nothing Talia, just some weird dream." she stopped polishing her weapon and look at her younger sister. "And how's your training with your Bo staff and your fist combat", she tried to change the subject.

"It's okay… but not as good as you sis…" she said timidly. Salina put her hand on Tatalia's shoulder.

"Don't worry you can do better than me, okay." Tatalia nodded happily as her elder sister smile gently.

"KAWABANGAAAA!!!!!!!"

SPLASH!!

The water hits the reddish maroon masked passerby turtle. She stand up angrily and clenching her fist.

"MIAKA!!! GET YOUR ASSHEAD HERE!! YOU MORON BONEHEAD!!!"

She was dripping wet from head to toe. She was wearing light red top and darkish red shorts which are all wet. As she fumes, the stems came out as the water evaporates from her body. The yellow masked turtle just giggle and put her tongue out to the maroon masked turtle.

"Nya, nya, nya…You can't get me. You can't get me. You lazy ass Azure." she taunt. Azure was fuming until you can see the fire starts to glow stronger for each time Miaka taunts her.

"WHY….YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!MIAKA! YOU'LL GET FOR THIS!" she growled and starts to chase down the fast yellow masked turtle.

Salina and Tatalia were only sweat dropped and sigh. "Should you stop them Salina before Azure kills Miaka, again." Tatalia asked.

Salina just continues polishing her weapon. "Nope, doing that will only wasting our breath," Tatalia only look at sister blankly and take a peek at her chase-each-other sister. 'You got a point sis', she thought.

"Nya, nay, nya, you can't caught me. Ouch!" suddenly a wooden staff swing directly at her head. "Behave, Miaka!" said their mistress, Sayuri the rat, she is wearing a simple light brown yukata.

"Mistress!" all the turtle gathered and formed a line, bowing toward the elder as their respect to the older ones. "I guess you all got a good noisy morning instead that you suppose to training." she raise her eyebrow toward them. Miaka only smile nervously and Azure snorted.

Then appear a sharp eye glow from their mistress. "Yes, Mistress Sayuri!" all of them answer, not wanting to taste the wrath of their mistress. All of them quickly draw out their weapon except for Salina (which she always holding it and polishing it since morning).

The first turtle is Salina. She acts as the leader among all the turtles. She has a strong sense of leadership and justice. That's making her to becoming protective toward her family and their close friends. You can say she is the most deadly among all of them as she posses a balance weapon yet deadly which a swallow, when it one becomes brutal and when becoming two becomes balance. Salina also the family main cook. She takes the balance diet in food course dead serious but not very good in dessert. That's way she takes the duty in making the appetizer and also the main dish and leaves the dessert to her other sister (she don't trust any of them in making the meal especially Miaka except in dessert.)

The second turtle is Azure. As you know the way how she acts before it's obviously she's the hot head of the family. Her rebellious act sometimes making everyone is worry to her. Although she's rebellious and a hard head but she doesn't care at all the idea of Salina becomes the leader. It was obvious she is the strongest in strength because of the way how she holds the solid metal twin katar. Azure is the type that will kill the person that plays joke on her (take Miaka as an example.). But she has a soft spot toward small and cute animal and not to mention to picking on Miaka.

The third turtle is Tatalia. Not quite much of her because she is wayyy to shy for even to herself but she is the brain of the group. Once she hook up on something new be prepare weeks of sleepless day except if Salina threatens her to stop. She using Bo staff and hand to hand combat. But her hand to hand combat must not be underestimated, once she inserted her inner energy which is the power of earth in her fist. She loves to create new thing until to the weird thing that human possibly could think.

Lastly is Miaka. She is the youngest member of the group. As you can see she loves to play around with her jokes. When ever you see trouble there's Miaka. She loves to play pranks on everyone especially on Azure and end up have a bump on her head. She's crazy over pizza and takoyaki. Her weapon of choice is a pair of Tenssen or you call as metal fan. Also her metal fan skill cannot be underestimated.

Despite themselves as kunoichis in order to keep their covers on they impersonate themselves as different people when outside their lair. They known as the Shadow Ninjas, sequel to their name wearing a full length and whole body covered black cloak. By using the other identity they enter the Nexus Battle Tournament, enter with their fake name. Salina takes the name of Mizu, Azure as Ho, Tatalia as Chikyu and Miaka as Kaze. Their mistress Sayuri does not need any fake name since she is also an ex winner of the tornurment. The next generation that wins the battle tournament after Sayuri is Salina.

They may be females but they are skillful fighters. And as for now they are gather up in front their mistress or Sensei Sayuri.

"Good morning my daughters. You all look very well this morning." she smiled as she tapped her wooden staff gently. Some of the girls were stretching their stiff body.

"Good morning, sensei Sayuri," they said in the same time.

"Today I'll give you all a day off." Suddenly Miaka burst out and start jumping around like a maniac.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! A day off! Yeah! Go day off! Go, go day off! Go day off… Ouch!" Azure whacked Miaka's head. "Heyy….." she whining. Sayuri only sighing.

"Do what ever you wish to do today but just don't destroy any place that you all went." This is Sensei or Mistress Sayuri. She's like a mother to us. She usually calms but when she work out…watch out! She always forbids her girls from going up to the surface without her permission. Sayuri is the one who taught them to learn the art of ninja and elemental bending.

"Today I want all of you to go to shopping. To buy some food or hanging around in the other dimension." she said with a hint of motherly love.

"Like a normal teenage sensei?" Miaka asked.

Their sensei nodded and only smiled toward her excited daughters.

"Yahoo! Sis, quick! Open the portal! Now!" Miaka cried and jumping like a five years old kid.

"Hey, goofball! Wait up will you! Do you remember you corrupted Salina's mantra because you wanted to go that place quickly and make us ended up at an unknown place." said Azure placing her hand on her hip. Miaka pout and stuck her tongue out.

"Now. Now. It's okay. Let past be past." said Tatalia trying to calm down her sisters. "Salina, please proceed to performing the teleportation jutsu."

Salina nodded and performs a hand seal. Then she writes something on the air and turns into a portal.

"Okay, it's finished. Oh, yeah. Wear your cloak on. I don't want from ninjas to kunoichis." she commanded. Each of the turtles nodded. Everyone except for Mistress Sayuri wears a black long cloak.

"Let's go." said Salina and entered the swirling blue portal and the others follows her.

After a step out from the portal, they arrived at a crowded city market. Many types of different species of alien shouting to sell their goods. The alien child was playing happily with their child game. "Well, we her…", but Salina's word was cut off.

"Yay! I wanna go to the toy shop!" Miaka cried and quickly sprint to the other direction.

"I want to go to the weapon shop." Azure muttered then walking toward other direction.

"I'm sorry sis. I really wanted to go to the engine shop." Tatalia said apologetically.

Only left is Mistress Sayuri and Salina since all of them have their own work to do. "I guess only left you and me to buy the groceries." Salina smiles to her sensei hoping that she does not have any work to do.

But her wish is denied. "Salina goes buy some groceries. I have something to do. See you later." said her mistress and walking further away.

"Hey! Sensei!", only breeze covering up the silence view.

"I guess I have no choice. But…" she looks around her and sees many different people or mystical human beast or alien. But the different is some of them are males.

This is the second time that she went to the place that has different gender than her. Salina actually feels awkward went to a crowed with mixing gender by her own self.

"Let's see…" Salina pulls out her groceries list. "I'll be cooking curry tonight. So…I need to buy carrot, cabbage, potato and don't forget the infamous green pepper. Miaka hates that the most." she smirk as she imagines Miaka forcing herself to eat the green alien vegetables.

* * *

Meanwhile at a large castle in ancient Japanese style that suited in the middle of the city and inside a large room that have scrolls on the wall. An old man that has a long white beard and hair that looks like a mane. He was writing something on the scroll on his favorite small desk. He lifts his eyebrow.

"Who's there? Come out now."

A light brown rat came out from the shadow area. It was Sayuri, smiling while approaching the white haired Damio. "I guess your instinct is still sharp as ever, Damio."

The old man called Damio agape and gasped when seeing who the mysterious guest is. Quickly he takes his sacred staff and greets the person. "Sayuri! Long times no see after the last tournament." he said happily. He examines her from head to toe. "And you even become lovelier than ever."

"Cut the crap Damio." she chuckle to her friend statement. "You knew that both of us are getting older but it's an honor to meet you again.", as she step forward to have a friendly handshake with Damio.

"Then how's your daughters especially the girl that won the previous championship?" Damio ask as he come out from the room, Sayuri only follows him. "You mean Salina? Yes, all of them are growing up perfectly fine." she answered.

"If not mistaken all of your daughter turned seventeen this year, right? Haa…. Time sure fly fast. Before this they just small kids and now look at them. All ready reach the age that you had to let go of them someday. I'm assuming all of them were beauties; probably there will be a line up man for your daughters. Ha hahaha…." Damio suddenly stop from his speech and chuckle when he notice Sayuri deviled aura face.

"Over my dead body or there was a man that can defeat me in combat if he wants to ask any of my daughter's hand in marriage. I'll let him to marry my daughter if he survives. Ku kuku." she chuckle evilly as her voice was full in murders intent. Damio laugh nervously.

"Anyway the girl named Salina sure does have the sense of honor and justice." he quickly changes the subject and relieved from the murderous aura turn back to normal. "In the previous tournament that you don't participate, appear two swordsmen that were highly skilled in sword skill that have the same attitude with her.", he explains.

"Who?" she asks.

"Leonardo and Usanagi. Both of them were the finest swordsman worrier here after you and your daughter's left." he uses his staff and performs a ball of water floating in the midair. In the water ball appear a picture of rabbit that holding twin katana.

"Oh, that is Usanagi. Salina did defeat him in the last battle. Well at least he's a sweet boy and doesn't seek for revenge after his defeat", she replied as she remember the rabbit person shake her daughter's hand after the battle.

"You know I'm amazed how your daughter easily defeats him. For the next swordsman is Leonardo." he shows a good looking turtle, toned muscle with a blue mask. At first Sayuri looks shock.

"W…wait! He's a turtle?!" she cried still not believe what she had seen. Damion chuckles when seeing his female friend expression.

"Oh, really. Leonardo is Splinter's student and son. And that is Splinter." he pointed at one of the stature and landed at a rat shaped statue. Damio notice Sayuri's misty face.

'Ha…I smell love." Damio smiles for his female friend.

"Is he having other sons?" she quickly snapped from her misty gaze when noticed Damio is looking at her.

"Yes, the other three." he change the picture in the water ball. The water ball appears a red masked turtle that holding a pair of Sais, twirling it dangerously like it will cut and stab if anything comes in contact with it. "That's Raphael."

"The picture changes again, turning into a purple masked turtle that waving his Bo staff swiftly like he is swinging a sword. "Donnatello and lastly…"

The last picture shows a jumping orange masked turtle swinging around his nun chunks carelessly. "Michelangelo."

All of the water ball floated together and formed a large water picture. "All of these four turtles are his student and also his sons. I'm in their debt, thanks to them the Nexus is saved from the clutches of evil and have saved my son from fallen in to the darkness."

Slowly he moving toward the balcony and exhale his breath. "Killed but reborn back as a new soul." he pointed at the red headed boy that was playing in castle's garden.

"And also, all of them are used to save the universe like your daughters. All of you also have once saved the Nexus and the universe but the only different is all of them are females. And that's an honor to the kunoichi's clan.", he bowed

'Um…teenage mutant ninja turtles. Like or not one day my daughters will found their own mate. It's getting interesting.' she turns her head and sees a bird flying toward the blue sky.

"This I'll get from a female ninja family." she chuckle.

* * *

Yahoo! I have finally finished this long chapter. Ya' know I'll get some problem these days. It drives me crazy but I'll try my best to finish my story!

Here by me giving my greatest gratitude to the person that reviewed my story. Again I'll be appreciating if you give me some reviews to encourage me to write more.

So…See you in the next chapter. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Fate Collide

Hey there it's been awhile I been writing this…. Sorry for the late update, I mean by lately these days I really don't have enough time to write this. But still I'm trying my best to finish this chapter! Now stick to the story and let's fight for it!

KAWABANGA!!

(Sorry about that I really need some lift up spirit. Now let's continue with the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMNT except for my OCS.

Talking: "talking"

Thinking: 'thinking'

**TMNT Core of Legacy: Final Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fate Collide **

* * *

Meanwhile as for Salina, she was holding a huge paper bag that was full with groceries. Her hand was full until blocks her front sight and her hooded cape just adding her difficulty. Suddenly she bumps on someone.

All of her apples are scattered on the ground. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I can't see anything and my hands are pretty preoccupied." said Salina.

"No, no it was me who isn't looking", said the male voice with a hint of apologizes. Quickly both of them hurriedly to pick up the entire dropped apple until the last one. Salina draw out her hand to fetch the last apple but at the same time the other male's hand is on the apple and Salina's three green fingered hand on his hand. Surprised, both of them look at each other.

Salina felt stunned when she stared at the male turtle just like her and wearing a blue ninja mask. He was tall and rather muscular but not too bulky. 'Err… He's a turtle? A… Eh!' She quickly take the last apple and quickly speeding up.

"Wait!" said the other turtle. 'Is that person is also a turtle? But his hand is soft'

"Hey, Leo! What's wrong? Come on, hurry up all ready." said the turtle with red ninja mask that was called as Rapheal. "Or else we'll leave you behind!" he shouted again.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm coming.", before he was running towards his brother , he turned to look at his behind and stand for awhile before he start to move again.

Salina run until she reach to the nearest alley, she was gasping for air and trying to rearrange her scrambled memory about the past incident. 'Okay Salina. Take a deep breath in and out. In and out.' After she settled down for a while and after she managed to calm down. 'Okay, just now I met a male turtle that was wearing a ninja mask like me except blue in color…' After a few minutes

'Ahhh!! Get a grip Salina!! You're the leader of the group! What happened if the girls see you like this!' she mentally screamed in her mind.

"HEY, YOU!!" shouted a rough voice. Salina turns around and sees a group of thugs. She sighed deeply, deeply inside she know she's in trouble. 'Hooo- boy. I smell trouble. Why today is soo not my day?'

"Yes? May I help you?" she asks politely.

"Give us your goods! Now!" said one of the thugs harshly. Salina just sighs deeply. 'Thugs. Have nothing to do except for robbing innocent people'

"Hey! Did you listen to me ki...WOAH!!" one of the thugs that touched Salina's shoulder had been thrown easily like a piece of feather. Salina just had thrown him in Judo style (well like I said she's the best among all of the girls. So she supposedly to know all the fighting technique)

"What the!!" one of them cried as Salina jump and landed on his head. "You know, you just came at the right time. My face start to become mushy just now …" she stomped on the thug's head leaving him unconscious, making a somersault and landed gracefully.

"And you all had ruined my perfect day…or not?" she muttered then she sweat dropped as the groups of thugs are running toward her. She sighs again. "You guys don't know how to quit do you?"

"GET HIM!!!"

She had no choice but to fight by using her single bare hand since she was holding grocery bag on her other hand. (Sorry for not good in making a fighting scene). She grabs one of the poles and makes a helicopter kick and hit all the thugs in circle. Making a somersault jump and make a slash kick for an addition for the annoying thugs. One of the thugs crept behind her and attacks her from behind. "DIE!!"

Suddenly a twin katana clashes the other sword and defended her. "Attack from behind is a un honorable thing to do. Hiah!!" Salina looks at her back.

'Can't be the blue masked turtle?" she thought. "Mizu-san!" cried a voice. She turns around and sees a white rabbit holding twin katana running toward her. "Usagi-san? What on earth you doing here?" she speaks in a monotone voice.

"Well, I was walking in this district with my old friend that come for a visit, then we met you in this alley." the white rabbit swordsman summarized and as he kicked one of the thugs. "But what are you doing in this alley, Mizu-san." She jumped and make a mid air kick toward the thugs.

'I can't tell him that I actually taking a mental meditation because of that blue masked friend.' Suddenly something click in her mind, "Friends?"

"KAWABANGAAA!!!!" suddenly a cried or a shout came out of nowhere and an orange mask turtle hanging on a roof and swing on a wire like Tarzan in the jungle and kicked one of the thugs.

"Arrgh!!" a part of the thugs cried for pain as the turtle with purple mask make a tornado kick by using his Bo staff. He throws one of them to the red masked turtle and he fiercely kicks them with all of his energy. "Yo! Thug's heads!! Do you ever hear, don't bother a person that was shopping?" he growled.

'Wow! There are more of them. I guess we are not alone, huh?" she slightly smiled. Salina pats Mikey's shoulder. "Would you kindly hold this for me, please?"

"Um, sure." the orange mask turtle replied. Salina nodded as thanks. When Leo was fighting a large group of thugs and a ragged looking thug is behind him that is ready to attack him but instead he got a trash can on his face. Stumble backward with full force, Leo turn around and see a black hooded cape that kick the trash can.

"Like you said, it's a coward to attack people from behind." said Salina in a rough voice. She look at the crowded alley, "If I said jump, jump. Understand?"

"Wha..?"

"Jump!" before Leo could interpret what she said, he jumps as she cried. "Take this!!" Salina punches the ground like a meteor impact and earth shaken with in it too causing a serious crack and bent on the ground.

"Wow… Some strength…" said Raph with awe.

"That's inhuman strength." Don stared at the meteor impact cracked ground.

"Like Superman!!" Miky cried happily.

"Do you know who I am?" Salina gives the most dangerous glinting eye at the thugs causing all of them shivering to their spine. "Run!! That guy is a monster!!" all the thugs scrambled and run away. Salina sighed and cracked her loosen finger. 'Monster huh?'

"Mizu-san! Are you all right?" cried the white rabbit swordsman. Salina just smiles softly and takes a deep sigh and standing quit far away from them. "You with the blue mask. Thanks for saving my life, I own you one."

"Sure, no prob.", Leo move closer to the mysterious stranger. "Why is he standing far away from us?" asked Mikey. Usagi keeps his swords back, "Mizu-san is the type that does not like people next to him."

"Sounds like a lone wolf." said Raph.

"Oooohhh… Look's who's talking. Ow!!" Raph bump Mikey's head. Leo just sighed how his brother's behavior. 'Is it just me or I see this situation somewhere before?' thought Salina.

Leo sighs and gives a deep sigh and rubs his forehead watching his brother's childish behavior. "Never mind them. Hey, I'm Leo…WOAH!" Leo accidentally steps on an apple which Mikey accidentally dropped just a moment ago. Leo landed directly on the black hooded figure. It was an inch of face to face with the unknown person. Leo sworn in his life he never sees eyes that as clear as the blue sky colour. It's the most beautiful sky colour that he ever seen before.

Leo could not help it to stop himself from staring at that eyes and he feels something that kinda squishy under his hand. Salina snapped her eyes open when realized where did Leo touched her. She pushes Leo aside and grabs her groceries, dash and disappears in thin air.

"Whoa…What's that all about, Leo?" said Raph confused by the mysterious person acts but being practically ignored by Leo.

"Leo?" he repeated. But again Leo ignored Raph; he could not help it from staring at where the cloaked person had run.

"Hello, Leo? Earth to Leo, Leo to Earth?" said Donnie as he waves his hand in front the older brother's dazed face.

Then Leo finally snapped from his daze. "Ah?! S-sorry, let's go and Usagi. I wish you will tell us who is that person is?" asked Leo. The rabbit samurai nodded with understanding.

"Very well."

* * *

As for Salina with slightly blushes face, she actually manages to drag all of her family members to go home without any further explanation, unexpectedly without any protest. Well…because they knew if they tried to protest they will lose their heads, probably.

When they finally arrived at home, Salina quickly went to her secret hiding spot which is her hidden paradise. A place where she could release her stress and the only place she could meditate peacefully without any distraction. The place was wonderful; there was even a bed of flowers, she takes off her cloak and tosses it aside.

She lay on the flower bed and tried to relax herself but when she recalls back on the incident, she blushes herself. Wondering the feeling that she was felt right now but she manages to control it. Then something had hit her again.

'I never ask his name was…'

* * *

Fuh… Finally finished chapter 3. Sorry taking it too long to update. Well I have trouble before this (remember the University exam that I told you guys before this?). But now I just need to sit back and gets the result. In other word I'll try to update the story as fast as I can.

Well I hope you have fun reading my story anyway. Please read and review.

PS: I really want more reviews, thanks .


	5. Chapter 5 Excitement

SORRY!

SORRY!

I'm very sorry for the super late update!!! If you guys wondering why, it is because…. (Mumble, mumble)

Because I lose my original stories which I recorded in my note book. It took me weeks to find that book and finally few weeks of item trashing I finally found it and guess what I found it in one of my younger brother's book shelf and he even not bother to tell me at all. Oh, that nerves me a lot!

Anyway, let's starts our story okay. For people who were still reading my stories, I thank you and now let's start our story shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMNT except for my OCS.

Talking: "talking"

Thinking: 'thinking'

R&R]

* * *

**TMNT Core of Legacy: Final Destiny.**

**Chapter 4: Excitement.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" the male turtles cried in unison. Their voices are loud enough until it can hear in the whole Nexsus. Only shock expression on their face and not to mention they were jaw dropped, can't believe what they heard.

Poor Usanagi, he had to plug his ears from the dangerous capacity of voices before its becoming deaf. Well, he values his hearing thank you very much.

"You mean the wacko blacky guy that Leo jumps on is the previous winner of Nexsus championship?!" Mikey shriek with astonishment still can't believe his ears.

"Hey! That's an accident!" Leo cried in defense while trying his best to make his samurai friend from misunderstanding the whole scene, thanks to his joke mouth brother. Raph is making an amazed face. "But seriously…."

"His!" said Leo.

"A!" Raph continued.

"Nexsus Tournament!" Donnie trailed.

"Ex-champion!" Mikey cried out loud.

"Yes.", Usagi nodded. He pointed at the cloaked stature figure which is next to Mikey's as they arrive at the city hall of fames. Recovered from shock, Donnie tapped his chin thoughtfully "In other word he maybe a ninja like us."

"Maybe.", said Leo. "But Usagi, in order for him to be the champion of the tournament he had to beat you. Right?"

Usagi kept silence for a while as he refreshes back his past memory of a certain fighter. "He is a very skilled fighter, Leonardo. He may be shy and quiet but no doubt that he was a fierce fighter." Hearing those words from a skilled samurai making the whole scene silence.

With a loud sigh Usagi continues, "He defeated his entire opponent without any weapons as he does not wish to hurt us. He is an honorable fighter even I had to admit his strength in battle."

"Wow, now that's the sound of true justice. Talk about soft…OW!" Raph smack Mikey's head.

"Raph that's hurt." he whined but ignored by Raph.

"Come, I show you something." said Usagi as he started to move. As they move Donnie realize that Leo does not budge. "Leo? What's wrong? Let's go everyone's waiting."

Then Leo suddenly snaps from what he was doing. "O-oh, okay. Wait up." Then they followed Usagi until they reached the Hall of Fame. Usagi walked until reached to a cloaked figure statue which is only next to Mikey's statue.

"This is his statue." Usagi pointed. Raph whistled with awe and even Mikey nodded with amazement.

"So he is really the champion…" said Donnie with awe. "Right Leo… Leo?" Donnie asked and found out that Leo was daydreaming again; this is soo unlike Leo to let his guard down and to daydreaming. "Leo!"

"H-Ha?! Y-yes Donnie, is there something you said?" Leo quickly replied after being snapped out from his sudden trance. Donnie sigh with displease with his leader's attitude.

"You were daydreaming again Leo. What's the problem?" ask Donnie. All of the turtles and even Usagi giving focused at Leo.

"Yeah, bro. What's up with you anyway?" ask Mikey.

"Do you ever seen colour that was clearer than the sky?" he said dreamily, all of his brother and Usagi look at him weirdly. Then Leo shakes his head to get rid the previous image in his head. 'Knock it off Leonardo. For heaven sake he is a guy!' he thought.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" he walks forward and leaving his poor brother's even more confused.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Japan, all of the four female turtles are training their ninjutsu skills. They sparred with full of dedication; fierce but yet gentle. Miaka is paired up with Tatalia and as for Azure is paired up with Salina. Their sensei just sits and only observes at her student and patiently waited for her students.

"Salina, focus!" Sayuri cried from her place.

"Huh? Whoa!" Salina cried as Azure kicked her leg and cause her to fall down on her shell…ouch. Sayuri sigh and massage her forehead.

"Ha… I guess its break time. Training will start in evening.", then she left. 'Darn, now I done it.', thought Salina.

"Hey, Salina. What's got in to you? You not an airheaded or a DD like Miaka." said Azure as she pulled up her sister to stand up.

"DD?" ask Miaka.

"Double Dope." Azure said it flatly.

"Oh…"

Three.

Two.

One.

"Hey!" Miaka finally said. 'Took you that long', all of her sisters sweat dropped. Azure just only rolling her eyes.

"You usually focus up but this time you're off. Is there's something in your head?" ask Tatalia timidly with her usual soft voice. Salina just stays silence and the red blushes started to appear on her face.

"If I said something promise me that you will never laugh at me?" All of them nodded. When in the city market after all of you dump me.", Salina gives a pointed look as her sisters gives innocent whistle. "There was a group of thugs and they wanted to rob me."

Salina's sisters nodded in understanding. She takes a deep breath before letting out an important detail. 'Here goes nothing…'

"I met a boy." There she said it!

Miaka is the first one to outburst, typical her to do that. "I knew it!" she cried with enthusiastically and starts to bounce. "I knew it! Salina had found the boy of her dream! Salina is in love! Salina is in love!" she chanted over and over again. Azure shakes her head with frustration.

"Salina is in love! Salina in lo...OW!" Azure and Tatalia whack on Miaka's head. "Hey, that hurts. Not you too Tatalia…" Miaka whine but Tatalia just ignored her whining sister and eagerly move toward to Salina to know more about it.

"Forget about her. You like that boy, right?"

"No! I did not!" Salina cried out. "What I am trying to say is the boy that I met is actually a turtle just like us and there were more of them!" she blurted out. All of them gasped in shock and with surprise.

"Then how they looks like, huh?!" Miaka cried excitedly. "Are they handsome? Or are they just plain and weird looking?! TELL MEEE!!!"

Azure just pushes away her overexcited sister, "No way! There are more of them?! And they just like us?!" Salina nodded yes. Tatalia's eyes were wide with amaze and excitement. Azure just snorted.

"Wow… I donno 'bout you guys but I did not know what to say."

Tatalia look at the other side of the place watching her gazing sensei. "But anyone notice why Mistress Sayuri is always spacing off lately these days?"

"Au…Come no. Let her be. She really needs some rest lately." said Salina.

"So…Salina. When can we meet them?" Miaka suddenly asked.

_Haaa…._

.

* * *

Sorry for my super duper late update. Firstly I had some serious trouble these days soo I'll be making myself very busy these days but I will update my stories.

PS: I need a volunteer Beta reader for all of my stories. Thank you.


End file.
